


First time for Everything.

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over dinner one winter's night, Dom tries to show Billy that there is a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> \----
> 
> A/N: No beta. Birthday ficlet for Maidenvixen.

 

 

 

“Come on Billy, try it. It’ll be fun.”

“Ah, no Dom, I won’t do it.”

“Don’t be a jackass Billy. Just one time. We can’t let the opportunity pass without you doing it.”

“No. Never done it, never will.”

“There’s a first time for everything Billy. Everyone’s doing it, get with the times man, try it!”

Billy chose to ignore Dom’s first comment, but addressed the other two.

“Don’t care, and no. Peer pressure never worked on me Dommie.”

Dominic formed his pretty lips into a perfect pout, and shifted in his chair.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

Dominic cocked his eyebrow a jot, and widened his eyes innocently.

“Do that, that pout thing you’re doing right now.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Aye you do, you know I feel bad when you make that face, and end up relenting.”

“Then why don’t you give in, and do it.”

Billy sighed.

“Alright. I give. Lay it on me. Thank god this place is dark our booth is secluded. If people were to see me…”

“Billy.”

“What?”

“Shut up and lean forward. I can’t reach you across the table.”

“Oh.”

“Now, close your eyes, that’s it. Just relax your shoulders. This isn’t a stressful thing, it’s supposed to be enjoyable.”

Billy obliged and Dominic couldn't help but smile at the softened look on his face. Billy’s lips shone with a sheen of good warm sake, a treat on a winter's night, and Dominic could almost taste it for wanting. Billy parted his lips in anticipation, and Dominic bit back the hitch in his throat. This was going to be sooo good…

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Dominic was more than just a bit crestfallen, he hoped the first time would be enjoyable.

“Well, sure, I mean, it wasn’t what I expected that’s all.”

“Oh.”

“But, it was good. The texture takes a bit of getting used to that’s all Dom. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I’m eating seaweed. It ain’t natural to eat something that get’s caught on my board, and smells awful when dried out.”

“Billy, that’s not the same kind of seaweed-oh never mind. You just be glad I gave it to you, you almost took that poor waiter’s eye out when you tried to use those chopsticks.”

“I’ll have you know that eating with sticks is harder than you make it out to be.”

“Nah, it’s because you have such small hands. Can’t get your wee fingers to get a good grip.”

“Fuck you Dominic.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Depends. What are you doing tonight?”

“Hmm, dunno, I’ll have to check me schedule. I was supposed to have dinner with this rather boring friend of mine, but I think I can make some arrangements.”  
  
Dominic made extra sure his eyes belied the truth to his words. Hope and undaunted joy soared in his belly when he fancied he saw a spark of mutuality in Billy’s eyes.

”Oh, I wouldn't’t pass up your date with your friend. He can be very entertaining.”  
  
Since when was this a date?

Dominic took a deep swig of his sake, and blinked as the heady, swirling hot sensation of the drink oozed into his brain and settled on his cheeks with a flush. His licked his lips, and Billy mimicked the gesture, before taking a swig of his own.

“So Billy, you ready to move onto bigger and better things?”

Billy looked down at the table, fingering the linen napkin. He grazed his eyes over Dominic’s leather clad wrists, then looked up into his stormy gaze.

“Ready when you are.”

“Ok, so, you’ve tried the tuna, the eel, and after some mild prodding, the sea urchin. Now, lets go for the plain, the bland, the boring. California roll.”

“I don’t like bland food Dominic. You know that. You see how much spice I put on things, chili, and pepper…”

“Oh, I know but I’ll give you some of this wasabi. It’s not very strong, so you’ll need a big hunk of it, but it has a good flavor.”

Billy took the piece of sushi in his fingers, and placed it on his plate. Upon Dominic’s suggestion, he took a knife, and smeared an overly generous hunk of the fresh green paste atop his piece.

“Think that’ll be enough Dommie?”

“Yes.”

Dominic utilized every ounce of self control not to erupt into a fit of giggles. This place made their wasabi from scratch, and one of the reasons Dom loved it here, was their ultra spicy wasabi. Dominic knew Billy would have to drink a gallon of water before his mouth cooled down. He watched with a feigned expression of mild interest as the Scot greedily popped the piece into his bow-shaped mouth, and chewed hungrily.

“Dom-“

Even around the choked state of his voice, Dominic could hear the warning growl. He erupted into a fit of giggles, and dutifully handed his friend a cool glass of water. He ignored the shiver that laced his spine, when their fingers touched briefly. Even from that brief contact, Dom could feel the heat rolling off the man.

“Sorry Bill, you were asking for it. I couldn't’t resist.”

“Wanker. That was bloody hot! Oi, it’s got my eyes watering.”

“You forgive me?”

“Always.”

Dominic smiled cheekily, and popped a piece of the roll into his mouth, humming contentedly and stretching his legs out, until they settled comfortably between Billy’s. The gesture was familiar, yet felt oddly intimate in public.

“Dom. Thanks, for taking me out. Even though you tried to kill me with the wasabi, I find I rather enjoy sushi.”

“You’re quite welcome Bills. I’ve always loved sushi meself. I could eat it every day.”

Billy reached for another piece, nodding in agreement with Dom’s statement. He smeared on a bit of the wasabi, and ginger this time, and, as he’d done the first time, popped it into his small mouth, and gobbled. The spices exploded in his mouth: hot, sour, bitter, sweet, and creamy, and in his hurry to chew, a piece of rice slipped down his throat, and ticked a cough up. He swallowed roughly, and bended over in a fit of coughs. Without hesitation, Dom moved over to his side of the booth, and patted Billy on the back, fear drawn on his face.

“You alright? Did you choke?”

“S’alright. A bit of rice went down the wrong way that’s all. Nothing to worry about.”

He held a small hand up, eyes closed and watering, and in his blind gesture, his fingertips grazed Dom’s face, brushing his eyelids and then settling on his cheek.

Now, maybe it was the sake. Maybe it was the right time, right place. Billy thinks it was the shade of grey Dom’s eyes turned when his hot fingertips touched the Brit’s cool skin. Whatever it was, all Billy knew, was that at that moment, he simply had to lean forward, and taste Dom’s rosy kiss, aching for it more than he ever had before. So he did.

It was soft, and silky, and with a slight growlwhimper, soon hesitancy morphed into extreme thirst, tongues lapping, savoring, needing to know the other’s mouth. At length, both friends pulled apart, blushing and more than just a bit breathless.

“We should have done that sooner you know.”

Billy looked down at his hands, which were still wrapped around and digging into the waist of Dom’s jeans.

“We should?”

Dominic sounded both surprised and elated, and Bill could feel his body shaking slightly.

“Aye. I dunno about you, but I’ve wanted to do it for a long time, I just, never-“

“Felt it was the right moment.”

“Right.”

“But now you did.”

“Yes.”

As if to punctuate that point, Billy’s hands unconsciously gripped Dom’s jeans tighter, his nails grazing over the exposed skin, and eliciting a tremor in Dom’s belly.

Dominic searched Billy’s eyes for truth in his statement, mind reeling from the reality that his friend, and his desired, was reciprocating feelings he kept pent up for so long. When Billy raised his eyebrows, and smiled warmly, Dom knew, the feeling was mutual.

“Come on Dommie, “Billy remarked in a gravelly low voice. “Let’s go back to my flat and snog until we’re breathless hm?”

Dom nodded eagerly, and Billy’s face crinkled in a shit-eating grin, which held promise of the night ahead of them. Dom licked his lips in anticipation, and when he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, it burned and tasted of wasabi, and the sensation sent a shiver up his spine. He was certain he’d never been more ready for something in his whole life.

“Check please.”

“Good lad.” Billy replied with an easy laugh, and the pair made ready to leave.


End file.
